The present invention relates to a drawing pen having multiple side-matched absorptive drawing tips each engaged to one or more adjacent absorptive drawing tips for drawing lines having different shades.
In drawing a post, drawing, artwork, etc., multiple-tip markers may be used to draw lines having different shades to show the contrast between distances. FIG. 11 shows an absorptive drawing tip connected to two different ink reservoirs at the bottom for drawing lines of two different shades. Because the absorptive drawing tip is integrally made, the inks may merge into each other causing a color change. Therefore, this integral structure of absorptive drawing tip is not practical for drawing lines having different shades.
There is another structure of marker having two absorptive drawing tips for drawing lines of different shades. The two absorptive drawing tips, as shown in FIG. 12, are side-matched and separated by a plastic film. Because the two absorptive drawing tips are separated by the plastic film, they cannot draw lines having different shades. When the absorptive drawing tips are simultaneously and perpendicularly moved on the paper, two lines of different shades are applied with a blank space or line maintained in between. Another drawback of this drawing pen structure is that the absorptive drawing tips can wear off after prolonged use and cause the plastic film to project or extend out over the absorptive drawing tips. When the plastic film projects or extends out over the absorptive drawing tips, it may damage the paper easily.